favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
MTPC11
Mofurun's First School Visit? Get the Exciting Topaz ~mofu! (モフルンの初登校？ワクワクのトパーズをゲットモフ！''Mofurun no Hatsutōkō? Wakuwaku no Topāzu o Getto ~mofu!''?) is eleventh episode of Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. Info *Air Date:April 17,2016 *Next:Episode 12 *Previous:Episode 11 *Opening:Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Ending:CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Major Events *The Cures retrieved the Topaz Linkle Stone and transform into Topaz Style and perform Topaz Esperanza for the first time. *Riko enroll to Mirai's school under the name:Riko Izayoi. *Mirai's father, Daikichi Asahina, make his first appearance. *A student, Kana Katsuki, discovers two students flying on brooms. *Ha grows into her third stage and speak for the first time. Synopsis The Asahinas were gladly to see Mirai and notice she brought Riko with her, the Head Teacher also come and she tells the girls that they cannot let anybody see them use magic and she leave. Riko open the case and all are school supplies from Mirai's school. A crystal ball named Cathy act as Riko's communication to her world and Principal call them and tell him that they found a Topaz Linkle Stone and tell them to enjoy themselves in school. The next morning, the girls were late for school and they had to use Magic Broom to had to school but a student saw them. When they arrive, Mirai watch the list and she meet two students:Mayumi Nagase and Souta Ono, who was reveal to be the same class as them. In the classroom, Takagi, their homeroom teacher, introduced new student, Riko, making Mirai shocked and Riko take the name Riko Izayoi, the name come from the moon. Another student arrive and she was late. She said someone fly with a broom and they don't believe it and saw Mofurun and Ha walk off, making her shocked and Riko feel skeptical. While Mofurun and Ha tag along, they saw a Linkle Stone Topaz but Gamets appear and attempt to take it but Mofurun retrieve it but Gamets creates a Cherry Blossom Plane Yokubal to attack and Ha head to the Cures. When the class ended, Ha tell the Cures about Mofurun's situation and head to the scene. Gamets demand Mofurun for the Linkle Stone Topaz but he refuses and his determination caused the Linkle Stone to glow and allow the Cures to transform into Topaz Style and they use their power to overpower Yokubal but it attack, Ha protect Mofurun before the Cures use their attack:Topaz Esperanza to defeat the Yokubal, making Gamets leave. Mofurun apologized to the girls for going to school with them and Ha's body glow and grow into child and say that they should be together and Mirai allow them to go with them. Characters *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle *Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical *Mofurun *Ha *Gamets *Yokubal *Principal *Head Teacher *Magic Crystal *Kyoko Asahina *Daikichi Asahina *Kanako Yuki *Kana Katsuki *Mayumi Nagase *Souta Ono *Takagi Trivia *The sponsor cards feature previews from Pretty Cure All Stars: Singing with Everyone♪ Miraculous Magic!. *When the Linkle Stone Topaz is attached to Mofurun's bow, the sound it makes is out of sync. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Episode Category:Episode